


PKU persona

by Belindakrrr



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr





	PKU persona

北京大学人设。

姓名：燕北戊  
代表院校：北京大学  
性别：男  
身高：181cm  
年龄：自戊戌年（1898）7月3日起，距今117岁。外表约莫二十五岁上下。  
所在地：北京。  
外貌：北方人长相，肤色偏白。戴金丝加鼻眼镜，度数不算低。身材偏瘦，脱衣也看不出有太大的肌肉。不管在什么时候腰板都挺得直。头发长度约七八公分，无刘海。五官不算太硬，线条较柔和。眼角有细碎笑纹，唇形略为上翘。衣着：就算是平日穿衣也不会太随意，对面料要求高。衣服袖口均有“燕”字，周围一圈复杂花纹。不太喜欢追求时尚，衣服款式比较单调。重要场合会穿灰色西服内配蓝灰领带。  
性格：内敛温和，待人接物有礼有节，重规矩。理性，逻辑性思维。虽对人温和但骨子里的骄傲是隐藏不了的。对待很多事情表面上显得很关心但内里是一幅事不关己高高挂起的态度。好胜，却不会直接承认。

好书，古今中外闲书正经书都看，导致如今看书要求高，叼的不行。相对于硬笔更擅长软笔，瘦金体。

民国四大校的名头在这儿，看着比自己差点儿的潜意识里总有点儿骄傲得瑟的态度，对待晚辈则一幅老神在在，自己早已闭关的态度。

进来喜欢尝试些新花样，仗着自己的名声不愁好学生来，对一些改动也敢去试，但一旦发现不如原来的好，立马收手。

做事儿干净利落快，不喜拖拖拉拉磨磨蹭蹭。说话总是不由自主地损上别人两句，但深知祸从口出，交情不算太深的不会轻易去搭话，多简短回答或只点头之类。

说普通话，略带一点儿京腔，有时候兴致上来了也会文绉绉地掺和两句。凭借着外貌优势常给别人一种好相处的感觉，可内里不是个容易亲近的。

虽然有个好游山玩儿水的心可是还是干不过惰性，基本就呆在北京不挪窝儿。看到哪儿有什么好看的好玩儿还是会心痒痒，偶尔心血来潮一咬牙什么都不带就往目的地跑，还算幸运，不至于落的太狼狈。


End file.
